Ser o no ser
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Post-guerra. Si le preguntasen a Sakura qué tipo relación mantenía con Sasuke Uchiha, probablemente habría vacilado, o quizá se hubiera rendido al mutismo / SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Nota de autor**: Este drabble fue hecho meramente para cumplir con el reto del Juego: Verdad o Reto, en el foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Aunque, fue un placer escribirlo. Y quizá no sea una situación ideal, le veo como una alternativa. Bueno, les dejo leer. NadeshikoHokage, aquí mi aportación.

**Ser o no ser**

por Lux Lunar

.

Su falta de profesionalismo era justificado por un errático impulso, y una situación que posiblemente, jamás se repetiría.

La blanca bata médica estaba en el suelo. Sakura también se había deshecho de los zapatos. La pequeña camilla del paciente sobrellevaba dos pesos, cuando en realidad estaba hecha para soportar uno. Pero, aprovechando la oportunidad de un momento solos, nació esa posibilidad ideal para pasar una tarde, trabajando, y a la vez, acurrucada en el colchón con su _novio_, Sasuke Uchiha.

Bueno, literalmente hablando, realmente novios… no eran.

Sakura se había atribuido tal designación. No lo expresaba a los cuatro vientos, y no porque prefiriera evitar los rumores que no faltarían —_una kunoichi como ella emparejada con un criminal como él, ¡Santo cielo!,_ dirían las bocas prejuiciosas—, más bien lo hacía por él. Conociéndolo, era mejor llevar la carrera lenta, y ser cuidadosa de no presionar lo que podría llegar en cualquier momento; de esa manera, mantenía un perfil bajo… por un tiempo. Cosa que no le simpatizaba en alto nivel. Sakura esperó esa propuesta que jamás llegó. Aún así, tenía puntos a su favor; puntos que la podrían coronar oficialmente como la mujer del Uchiha. Por ejemplo, uno de ellos era el hecho de que Sasuke no estaba liado con ninguna otra mujer en Konoha ni en ninguna otra aldea, hasta ese momento. O algunas le temían y marcaban su distancia, o simplemente, otras por más esfuerzo que ejercían a sí mismas, no lograban captar con éxito la atención del portador del sharingan. A Sakura le gustaba creer que también le temían a ella, y por ende preferían no mosquear su _comida_ y mantener su vida fuera de riesgo.

¿Desean una razón más? Sí la hay.

Por fin, y sin hacerse tanto del rogar, había decidido entregarse al Uchiha en cuerpo y alma, diciéndole adiós a su bien conservada virginidad. Suceso que la hizo sentirse como una deliberada promiscua, dado que gustaba de repetir el acto una y otra vez, más por su iniciativa que la del propio Sasuke. La mayoría de las veces, lograba convencerlo, maquinando la oportunidad en busca del tiempo y lugar adecuado. No era que Sasuke no lo deseara, no; hubo veces que él pospuso algún deber profesional, por quedarse con ella. Más bien, el Uchiha no había podido deshacerse de aquella actitud indiferente que a veces lograba frustrar a la pelirrosa.

Ocurrió una ocasión en que ella se insinuó, y él… le dijo que estaba cansado y prácticamente la echó de su habitación.

Esa mañana, Sakura pensó que la tarde ocurriría cotidiana y lenta. Su turno en el hospital comenzó a las siete de la mañana, y terminaría poco después de las seis. Al llegar, optó por revisar su carpeta de pendientes; una lista negra, abundante de nombres desconocidos y diagnósticos habituales, que no lograban infundir aquel morbo natural que los médicos tienden a sufrir. Sin embargo, el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha brotó como si fuera el único de la bitácora. Sakura tembló en su silla y respingó. Sus pupilas viajaron de inmediato al diagnóstico, y encontró que el ex-ninja renegado había sido internado debido a una serie de contusiones provocadas en un accidente en la prisión de Konoha. Tan pronto terminó de revisar el expediente, saltó de la silla y corrió directo a la habitación donde reposaba el paciente.

—Van a despedirte…

Advirtió Sasuke, escueto, cuando ella se metió en la sábana y se acomodó a su lado.

—El hospital no colapsará si dejan de verme por un momento —sentenció, recargando cuidadosamente su cabeza en el brazo extendido de él.

—Como digas —espetó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sakura sonrió y también cerró los ojos. Pasaron casi dos minutos, cuando lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

—Me gusta dormir mientras aspiro el olor de tu cabello…

Sakura se obligó a abrir los ojos, y sintió cómo su corazón rebotó dentro del pecho. Con la vista puesta en un punto imaginario, Sakura se obligó a mantener la calma y no gritar al aire sus imperiosos sentimientos. Emitió una apenas visible sonrisa, mientras volvía a cerrar los párpados. Ahí mismo reconoció que cualquier inseguridad, no valía nada. Y que en el _ser o no ser_, ella sí era.

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Apreciaría que me dejen saber su opinión, algún comentario de lo previamente leído!_

_Hasta pronto..._

_Lux_


End file.
